Unheard Confession
by Midnight's Violet Haze
Summary: On Hinata's wedding day, Naruto stands by the altar reminessing. First Naruto fic! Please R&R!


**HEY PEOPLE! Wow! A new post! It's only been like…FOREVER! But I'm busy and stuff… so yea sorry. Plus I SWEAR I'm working on my first multi-chap fic (OMGZZ YAY!!) about OHSHC (for details check my profile). This story kinda popped into my head while reading Naruto fics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters! I'm afraid I'm not that creative.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Unheard Confession**

Naruto stood by the altar and scanned the church. He could see almost everyone of Konoha gathered here to celebrate the wedding. There was Sakura and Lee sitting in the front. Yes, Sakura had finally accepted Lee's confession and surprisingly, Naruto wasn't bothered by this. He had, a long long time ago, realized that his affections would never be returned. He also realized that he'd declared his love for her after seeing her for the first time and all of his 'love' was based on her looks. Believe it or not, he had matured enough to have actually thought things through himself and had realized it was a childhood crush and not love. But can you blame him when he'd never had parents to show him what real love is? Of course he knew now. He knew that love was uplifting and painful and a whole bunch of other wacked out emotions. But in the end it all came down to whether or not you would do anything to make the one you love happy. He'd finally found that one person who he'd put up with anything for.

He then looked at the people gathered by the altar beside him. There was Hanabi; the flower girl/maid of honor, Ino and Tenten; the bridesmaids, Shino and Kiba; the groomsmen (?), Akamaru; he had carried the rings down the isle, Neji; he had given away the bride, and finally, there was the bride, Hinata. She was glowing, as brides usually do. She looked so happy and so beautiful and so breathtaking and so sweet that Naruto had to stop himself from reaching out and simply _touching_ her, just to see if she was real, because surely she couldn't be. He remembered when he had found out she liked him, _loved _him.

Flashback 

"_Sakura-chan! Do you want to get some ramen with me!?"_

_He was met with a punch to the face._

"_Kami-sama, Naruto, you're so annoying! I don't like you and I never will! I only have eyes for my Sasuke-kun!"_

"_I'll never give up on you Sakura-chan! I know that if someone keeps trying and never gives up then they'll always get what they want. If I keep trying I know that you'll give up on Sasuke-teme and will go out with me! Believe it!"_

"_Yea, if that's true then what about Hinata, if you never give up on me then no matter how hard she tries she'll never get you which would prove everything you said wrong which would mean that even if you never give up on me you'll never get me which also means that if I…" Sakura started muttering to herself which soon turned into rambling _(which would eventually many many many years later convince her to give up on Sasuke, as it turns out. Score one for Naruto for getting her to give up her obsession!)

"_What? What about Hinata?"_

_Sakura mentally smacked herself for giving away the most-well-kept-secret-from-every-one-that's-not-Naruto-even-though-its-not-really-a-secret secret._

_She sighed. _

'_No way out of it now, even he's not that much of an idiot.'_

"_Hinata-chan has had a crush on you since the academy, Naruto! You're the only one oblivious enough not to notice!! IDIOT!"_

"_Hinata-chan…likes…me…?" he had repeated, stupidly._

_Sakura had merely shook her head and stomped away, frustrated, though not before giving him a bump on the head goodbye. _

Present Time 

After finding out, in such an unromantic way, about Hinata's crush on him, Naruto had started to pay closer attention to her.

'Who would have thought that her blushing and fainting around me that made me think she was weird was all because she was in love with me? Sakura was right; I was a total idiot, but not anymore...'

He'd spent a little more time with her and taken the time to get to know her and her life. It was never anything big, just simple conversations while walking to their separate training sessions with their own teams. Casual talks over ramen when Hinata happened to eat at the place that Naruto practically lived in. He'd grown to appreciate her as a true friend, close to Sasuke's and Sakura's level, and even after that it kept growing. It grew and it grew and each day he found himself thinking about her a little bit more and admiring her a little bit more until one day it hit him. Well, actually it was Sakura that hit him and told him that first he was oblivious to Hinata's feelings and now he was oblivious to the fact that he'd fallen in love with her.

That had put him into temporary shock, but the more he thought about it, the more true it seemed. And instead of feeling worried or confused or regretting it, he felt overjoyed because he'd fallen for a girl, probably the _only _girl that loved him back. He remembered racing off to confess to her, because he _knew _that she'd _never_ ask him out. Plus Kiba was getting a little too close to Hinata for Naruto's comfort…

Flashback 

_The wind rushed through his hair, ruffling the already-messy blonde lock. His cheeks were flushed from the wind and thoughts of the girl that he loved and, hopefully, his soon-to-be girlfriend. He was nearing the training fields. He knew she'd be there; she was always there, improving and bettering herself. But that's something he loved about her, her determination to prove herself to her father and become heiress to the Hyuugas. And it wasn't even because she wanted to be a big-shot, it was because she wanted to change things for the better and she wanted what was best for her clan. Yet another thing that he loved about her._

'_Hinata, I love you…I love you…I love you…' just thinking about saying that to her made his heart beat increase. And so he picked up the pace, her beautiful face the only thing keeping him going._

_He could see her now. Although she was just a dark blob in the distance, he could recognize her anywhere. He charged forward with a new burst of energy…_

Present Time 

Hinata smiled warmly at him. Even though he couldn't see it behind her veil, he could _feel _the bright smile on her face as she looked at him. And, of course, he couldn't help but return the smile.

And then she turned to lovingly face her groom…

Flashback 

_He could see her now. Although she was just a dark blob in the distance, he could recognize her anywhere. He charged forward with a new burst of energy…_

…_and then he came to an abrupt halt as he noticed that she was not alone. _

_Sasuke was there too, for a reason that Naruto couldn't fathom. And not only was Sasuke standing closer to Hinata than necessary (well at least according to Naruto) he was also sporting a very un-Sasuke-like blush that matched Hinata's dark blush. But, then again, Hinata blushing wasn't anything new._

_Feeling edgy because of Sasuke's strange behaviour, Naruto leaned forward in hopes of hearing what they were saying._

"_Hinata…I know that you may not believe me, since I've ignored you until a few months ago, but I've had a crush on you since our days in the academy. I never said anything because you were in love with the dobe, but after the time we've been spending training together…I was hoping that, maybe, you'd be able to like me too…someday."_

_Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets._

'_Sasuke's NOT GAY!? And he's liked Hinata-chan for so long?! And he never TOLD ME!!? And now he's HITTING on MY Hinata-chan!!!?? OH HELL NO! Sasuke can't beat me this time! Heh, I can't wait till Hinata-chan tells him she can never love him because she loved ME!'_

_Unfortunately Hinata said no such thing. Instead she blushed darker and said, in her beautiful, soft voice, "Sasuke-kun, I-I had g-g-given up on N-Naruto-kun a-a while ago-o because I k-know n-now that he will a-always l-love S-S-Sakura-san. B-but, o-over the months w-we've s-spent t-t-together, I-I have also s-started f-feeling for y-you in that w-w-way. I l-like y-you t-too, Sasuke-kun."_

_And when they started leaning towards each other, he winced and he quickly looked away right before their lips met._

_And just like that, Naruto's heart shattered._

Present Time 

He had to force himself to stay and watch the ceremony and not run away, taking Hinata with him, as he longed to. He _was _the best man, after all. It would be suspicious if he left and Naruto _did not_ want _anyone _finding out about his feelings to Hinata (though Sakura already knew, he knew she wouldn't tell). And when he cried at the ends, it was for an entirely different reason.

And even though he goes with the single men as Sasuke throws Hinata's garter (he had winced, seeing Sasuke take it off her flawless leg), he knows that he won't catch it because the only woman he could have ever married already belonged to some one else.

And he can't blame anyone but himself, because it was _him_ that never noticed her affections, _him_ that rejected her time after time without realizing it, _him_ that had chased after a pink haired dream that he knew would never become reality. It had been _him _that pushed her away…right into his best friend's welcoming arms.

And he can't help but be happy for them, even though he's not happy for himself. His best friend has finally found a girl that can melt his cold exterior and warm his heart and the girl that he loves has finally found a man that will give her all the love she deserves and will make her happy.

So he whispers out the confession that he never got around to saying because he knows that this is good-bye and that after this she will have her own family and won't have any time left for Naruto, her (just a) friend.

"_I love you, Hinata."_

**END**

**Kay, so I wrote this cuz I really HATED how in pretty much ALL fics, Hinata keeps waiting for Naruto and he either doesn't care, or only settles for her after he's turned down by Sakura. I don't think that a great girl like Hinata should have to wait around for him, so this fic was about how you better realize what you have before it leaves. And in this one NARUTO is the one that gets left waiting for her, knowing that she'll never come. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**And if you've read my other stories, please tell me if I have improved at all in my writing style or if I've gotten worse (hopefully I haven't).**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**HS**

**serenaXyaten**


End file.
